Vega
Vega is the daughter of Vexus and the current ruler of Cluster Prime. She is voiced by Thora Birch. Background Escape from Cluster Prime Vega was the princess and now is the current queen of The Cluster and estranged daughter of the former Queen Vexus. She had befriended fugitive Jenny, after Jenny was able to escape out of Vexus' clutches. She and Jenny are similar as she is also a teenager and has robot friends that look just like Jenny's friends. Originally Vega was unaware of her mother's evilness and believed her when she framed XJ-9 for stealing all of the golden computer chips. However, after discovering that all the computer chips were actually in her palace, she realized that Vexus was behind the whole thing. She and Jenny both fought her and got her to admit the crime, Vexus was later dethroned as queen and Vega took over. She asked Jenny to stay in Cluster Prime, but Jenny claimed that she belonged on Earth. Vega understood, but she wanted Jenny to come visit her sometime; Jenny happily promised to do that when she could. Cluster Reboot: Return to Cluster Prime After Vega planned to move Cluster Prime next to Earth, she was captured and then, Vexus broadcasted a hypnosis message repeatedly saying, "Obey Vexus, destroy Vega, Tuff, Shell, Drab, and XJ-9!" The message worked on all of the robots except for some. Vega was then trapped in an underground basement with her friends, she turned into a secret underground lab. Vega found Jenny and her friends and brought them to Cluster Prime, Vexus explains to Jenny's friends that she had taught herself to fly without er boosters underground. When Sheldon/DSTR-2 was really a robot built on Cluster Prime, Vega told him that she replaced his evil brain with a good one to prevent him from destroying Jenny, then she finally became DSTR-2's mother, and redesigned him as a new robot called, Blu-I. During the battle on I-C8ture island, she was accidentally cloned, but the clone saw Vega as her mother, since she was Aeros. After the duo uncovered all the keys to unlock Vexus' castle door, she found out she was a robot clone of an 80's teen pop star. and defeat Vexus. She transformed into a new version of herself, Jenny and her friends left Cluster Prime, while Blu-I stayed on Cluster Prime; Vega promised Jenny and her friends that she will take good care of Blu-I. After they left, Vega moved Cluster Prime into the solar system next to Earth. Origin When she's been raised by Vexus, whose been created by her creator, she's been born from the creator's D.N.A and kept her deactivated while she's in the Cradle. Although the creator firsthandly embedded her base attributes with all the memories that he and his wife began to when they first colonized Cluster Prime, she, like Jenny, began started out as a first synthezoid teenager. But her true origins was that she was a plagiarized from a famous teen pop singer from the 80's named Hega. Appearance Old She had dark burgundy "hair" with 2 thin black ends sticking upward. Vega's eyes are seen as yellow colored with 2 black dots for pupils, but closer inspection shows they are green. She has a thin "V" shaped chest plate with a yellow circle on it and a thin black waist. Her arms are striped into fours with thin black fingers. Vega's skirt is burgundy and green with burgundy "boots." Her only weapon are plasma swords. New TBA. Relationships When Jenny came to Cluster Prime, Vega saw her as a friend, even when she figured out that Jenny was XJ-9. Abilities:Edit * Plasma Swords: She can us her swords to slash through anything * Wings: Like her mother, she can fly but she formally had to use her Thrusters. * Intangibility: Unknown. * Synthetic Body: Vega is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. Her entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of Dr. Brindlius' DNA tissue and titanium, all which are enhanced by the asecpts of Dr. Brindlius' lighter feelings of how his wife lefts himself to see the world and the cosmic power that he endowed with. * Durability Manipulation: Unknown Trivia * The right hand side of Vega's hairdo acts as a mobile phone. ** On Cluster Prime, she and her friends share uncanny resemblances to both Jenny and her friends (personality and all), Brad & Tucker Foley, and Sheldon, which they met in the Return to Cluster Prime special. *** In fact despite resembling more of her mother, Vega's design has a few similarties to Jenny's as well. ** Much the same, Vega has a conflicting relationship with her mother as Jenny does with her own. * Her hair resible to princesses Leia from Star Wars. * Her new look's face resembles XJ-6's face, but with 2 eyes and a normal but screened mouth. Gallery TBA. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Characters that appeared in old shows Category:Heroes